


Voicemail

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), let them talk please I beg you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Ruby leaves a message.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 41





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 4 has already destroyed me emotionally, and I haven't even seen it yet. Anyway, as per usual, this is based on the spoilers I have seen from episode 4, and not the episode in it's entirety. I also wanted to experiment with a fic that was entirely dialogue, so this is my attempt. Enjoy!

"Hey, Yang, it's me, Ruby. Your sister. Obviously." A nervous giggle. "Anyway, I was trying to call you, check in on you guys, see how things were going, but I couldn't get through. Which is totally fine, I'm sure you guys are really busy down there in Mantle."

A pause. "So, I just figured I'd leave a message, then. Let you know how we're doing, how the mission is going, you know. All that stuff."

"We made it up to Atlas! We used one of the Atlas dust tubes to send ourselves up. It was an . . . interesting trip! Blake hated it. I think you would have had fun. Oh, and we ran into May along the way. Y'know May Marigold, from the Happy Huntresses? She's really cool, and her semblance has really come in handy. Speaking of semblances, I figured out a new trick that I can do with mine! Or really, Penny, figured it out. Yeah, I know. You can make fun of me later. Blake's already teasing me about it."

"Anyway. I figured that I should let you know that we succeeded in getting the code we needed for the transmit tower, and we sent Penny to Amity to secure the launch. So that's the good news! We should be able to warn the rest of the world about Salem."

A long sigh. "But. Well. There's some bad news, too. We ran into the ace ops at the base, and we had to fight them. Nora's hurt, really bad. I'm not sure what to do." A sniffle. "I've never seen her this bad off, Yang, and the scars. I just. I really hope that she'll be okay. And Harriet stole one of Penny's swords during the fight. I'm not sure why, but I'm sure that it's not for anything good. So that's another thing we'll have to be on the lookout for."

Ruby clears her throat. "Anyway, we're hiding out at the Schnee manor for now, trying to get some rest and let Nora heal up a little bit before we make our next move. I wish that you guys were with us. Jaune's semblance would sure come in handy right now. But you guys are busy, I get it. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"I've been thinking about what you said, before we left, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was being a brat. We're all tired, and scared, and I should have kept my cool. I think that protecting the people of Mantle is really important, and I'm proud of you for doing what you can to help. They're lucky to have someone like you looking out for them."

"I've thought a lot about what you said, about me being the leader not working out too great lately, and honestly, I think you might be right. I've been doing nothing but leading us into disaster lately, and you guys deserve better than that."

"So I'm going to try harder, to be better, and to be someone everyone can rely on. I promise."

"Anyway! I'm rambling, so I'll just go ahead and wrap this up then. I hope that you guys are doing okay, and staying safe out there. I really miss you. I miss all of you guys. Stay safe out there, and say hi to Jaune and Ren and Oscar for me!"

"And, if you get a chance, please call me back or leave a message. You can even just send me a text! Just let me know that you're safe!"

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
